Certain vehicles, such as trucks, include a box which extends from a cab. The box is typically open and includes a bed that may be used for storage. The bed may be long, making it difficult to reach, load or unload items within the box. Storage containers are available that fit within the box on the bed against a headboard. The storage containers may also extend between sidewalls of the box to divide an area defined by the bed. Being disposed against the headboard, the storage containers may also be difficult to reach.